Twinsest Wonderland
by XemoXemoXemoX
Summary: Diva and Saya find themselves in a very strange place, very nice in some places yet very scary in others. Yuri. Not hardcore YET. Please REVIEW only good REVIEWS though please!


Chapter 1 : Our wonderland

A/N : Diva's point-of-view. ( POV )

I smiled as I looked at Saya, she was so beautiful, I know I am her twin, but she seems more beautiful to me, then I am. She makes me smile, laugh, and feel warm inside, she makes me feel things that I shouldn't feel for her, yet I feel them any way.

"Diva?" I look at her, and she smiles at me, and leans down to hug me, as I was sitting down, and reading under the window. I had moved in with my sister, and her 'other family', and somehow after awhile, they excepted me. "Diva...."

"Hmm?"

"You're spacing out a lot today... Are you alright?" I nodded and smiled up at her. Then after awhile, I closed my book, and hugged her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She giggled and petted my head.

"Saya..." She looked at me curiously with her big eyes, and I almost lost all control but, instead, I lost my train of thought, just staring into those beautiful eyes. "You're so beautiful." She giggled at my words, and I pouted. "What's so funny about that?!"

"It's nothing really, well we're twins, we look the same. Well except for our hair. And when we are full of rage."

"Yeah, but still, I think you're more beautiful then-" I was cut off by her lips on mine, I closed my eyes as I kissed back, this was the first kiss she had given me, in a couple of days. "I love you Saya-niichan." I said as she pulled away to give us both some air.

"I love you too, Diva." She smiled again, then a blush ran across her face, her stomach was growling, and very loud. I giggled at how loud her stomach was, it was always so cute when this happened, and she was very cute when she ate, even though she some times ate like a little piggy.

"Seems like its lunch time." A tall brown haired teen said, Kai. He was the elder out of Saya's adopted family, and she absolutely loved him, well in the sibling way, which I was happy for. I sat at by the window, not really willing to move, and go eat, I wasn't really that hungry, yet I hadn't been for quite a while now.

"Diva..." I looked in the direction in which the voice came from, and saw Haji. I waved at him to come into the room, as he was in the room adjoined to the one, that I am in. He came in and took a seat by me. "Diva, do you love Saya, as much as she loves you? Do you know the way that she loves you? Do you think that it is the 'sister love' or more then that?" I looked at him shocked and confused, and somewhat angry.

"I love her more than just as a sister, I love her in a way that I shouldn't, and I think that she loves me the same way."

"Well I'm glad that you feel that way, she will be happy to hear that because, she loves you more then 'just a sister' too, she loves you in the forbidden way." I looked at Haji, he turned his back and left the room, he was a quiet man but, I could tell he was hurt, I know that he still loved my sister, and yet I stole her away from him, I stole her heart.

"Diva~" Saya called my name, in a sing-song-voice. I smiled and she hugged me. I hugged her back. She is so warm, and I don't want to let go of her, her warmth is amazing, it makes me feel like ice but, she melts me into a figure that she truly loves. We kiss deeply and passionately, she then pushes me onto a bed, she pulls away, and we are both panting.

"Saya, I love you so much." I said, still panting from the deep kiss, and laid my head on the crook of her neck. I could smell her amazing smell, it made me feel dizzy, yet good at the same time. I love everything about her, I love her, and always will forever and ever. This world, our happy world it is our Wonderland, the happiest place for the both of us.

"I love you so much too Diva. I'm so happy that we are together, and not fighting, not far away from each other, never again will I let that happen." I could feel wet salty tears on my shoulder, she was crying, and I couldn't understand why she was.

"What's wrong Saya-niichan?" I looked at her, and she tried to wipe away her tears but, they kept on falling. I lifted my hand up and rubbed the tears away, then kissed both her cheeks. "Saya-niichan please don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry, it makes me want to cry." She nodded, I took that as she understood, and would stop crying before, I would also start crying but, I would have no reason to cry.

"Diva, I'm just crying because, I am so happy that we are together, not far away from each other, not fighting, and we are in love, we share this true beauty with each other." I nodded and kissed her cheek lightly, I could feel her smile. I giggled, and she started giggling too. I don't even know why we were giggling, maybe it's just because, we are really happy.

"Saya-niisan....I love you." She smiled and kissed my cheek, I blushed a bright red, and she only giggled.

"I love you too Diva."

Saya later on had to take care of somethings with Haji, who again looked at me, with envy, every time he did, it made me feel really bad.

I went into the garden, in the back of the house, I came in here every day, I love it in this garden, it is amazingly beautiful, and it feels amazing to be out here. I looked at the blue roses, that I planted myself, they of course, are my favorite, and when they are ready, I plan on giving them to Saya-niichan. Saya doesn't even know about this section of the garden, I have it blocked off from the others, having other, more taller plants block the roses from being in someone's sigh. The roses are also in the far back of the garden, so no one comes back here any ways.

"Diva, I know you are in here, I'm back!" I jumped at the sound of Saya-niichan's voice. She started her way through the garden, I had to make sure that she wouldn't see the roses, take another path, to make her not come this way and see them. I moved quickly, finding a path just on the other side of the roses, Saya started here way faster now, I could hear her catching up. "Diva, don't run from me, I will find and catch you!" She giggled.

She was right, she caught up fast, and tackled me to the dirt ground. When we fell, we didn't hit the ground like we thought we would, we were sucked into a giant hole. I then saw a glimpse of something white and fluffy, with a vest and pocket watch, mumbling something to himself, yet I could not hear what he was saying.


End file.
